1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead and Deader
'Dead and Deader' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 5. Originally aired February 15, 2009. Title reference: Spoofs the 1994 movie title Dumb and Dumber Note: This is the second episode not to feature the death of a female. -- This is the Original Episode -- A junkie who loved injury / a man who loves women, not the toilet / a man who knew guns were dangerous / a man gets the alcohol down his liver / a man who loves javelin gets poked / a man gets rubbered out Wel-Dead Way to Die #'504' On March 13, 2005, at House of Steel Long Beach, California. An adrenaline junkie working at a metal shop connects a welder to his ear piercings to administer an electric shock and adrenaline rush. He turns the voltage on the welder to the maximum setting, and the electricity disrupts his natural electrical rhythms, causing cardiac arrest. Trailer Trashed Way to Die #'230' On May 1, 1979, at Roger's RV Park, in Aberdeen, SD. A newly married man attempts to unclog his new RV's toilet with bleach since other attempts to unclog it are unsuccessful. The bleach reacts with the sewage to form chlorine gas, which suffocates him. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Nite Capped Way to Die #'171' On December 31, 2003, at Echo Park, in Los Angeles, CA. A group of revelers celebrate New Year's Eve by shooting a stray bullet into the air. Unfortunately, the bullet comes back down and hits a man in the shoulder several miles away. The bullet goes through his shoulder and pierces his heart, killing him. Sh*t Faced Way to Die #'385' On September 19, 1983, at Dunkeler's Home, in Sparta, KY. An alcoholic recovering from throat surgery asks his wife to give him an enema consisting of sherry. The alcohol bypasses his digestive tract and is absorbed directly into his bloodstream unfiltered by the liver, causing alcohol poisoning and he later dies. Alt names - Alcohol Victimized Dead Eye Way to Die #'197' On May 15, 1993, at Milhouse High, in Glendale, CA. A high school physical education teacher demonstrates the javelin and makes an impressive throw. Running to retrieve the javelin, he turns around and yells to the class, only to impale himself through the eye on the javelin when he turns back around, driving it into his brain. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Domin-a-Dead Way to Die #'319' On February 27, 2006, at The Kitty Patch, in Tonopah, NV. A 32-year-old virgin looking to have sex with a hooker is chosen by a dominatrix, who makes him wear a latex suit and a ball gag as she is punishing him. The man soon has an allergic reaction to the latex suit (which he was unaware he had), and ends up dying because his cries of distress were muffled by the ball gag and the dominatrix thought he was groaning from pleasure, not pain. Alt names - Rubbered Out Note: This is the first death on the show with an alternate title. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Escape Death Segment 5 See the chart about Escaped Deaths. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Swearing Category:Male Deaths Only